


【乔樱】花砾

by kyugen



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 1





	【乔樱】花砾

“你做不做？”

“你认真的吗？”

“婆婆妈妈的，有完没完？给我。”

“等等——还是我来做吧。这个，就，这样？”

“嗯。”

“哪里？”

“这里。……喂。”

“这里是吧。嗯。”

手按下去的时候，虎次郎闭上了眼睛。

也就是一瞬间的事。虎次郎睁开只眼，瞄一瞄，睁开另一只。

“……怎么样？”虎次郎动了动，一次性的耳钉枪从钉上薰左耳的耳钉上脱落，一枚耳钉就这么唐突地穿过薰的耳缘，反着细小的闪光，“疼吗？”

“……这个真难看。”薰没有答话，只是侧过头看着镜子里映出的耳朵，“换掉好了。”

“不行，不是说前几个月不能动吗？”伸手去拦的虎次郎反被打开了手，“薰！”

“你可真事多。”薰满不在意地埋怨着，把才钉上的耳钉拆下来，虎次郎看到耳钉针上和细小的孔洞都染着血，耳洞的附近已经开始微微泛红。

“哎，搞不懂你。别动。”趁薰在包里翻找东西的时候，虎次郎拆开酒精棉的包装，用棉片轻轻擦拭渗出血珠的薰的耳洞，“真的不疼吗？”

“你，好，吵。”在虎次郎小心地用棉片清理他的耳洞的时候，薰拆开之前就买好的耳环的包装，如果不是刚好被这家伙发现了还死缠烂打，他就不用还特意拆掉刚打上的耳钉了，“好了吗？”

“我来吧。”反正抗议也没用，与其让他乱搞一通还不如自己弄。虎次郎直接从他捏着的指间取走耳环，小心地将针穿过耳洞，将耳环扣好，“唔……很显眼啊。老师绝对会说的。”

“那又怎么样。”将另一个耳钉枪拆开，薰偏头让长发垂坠，对着镜子将耳钉枪夹上耳朵。

“薰！”

不等虎次郎抗议，薰就放下了手。然而正当虎次郎松了口气时，薰重新抬手到才打了耳洞的一侧，对着镜子利落地按下手去。

在虎次郎目瞪口呆然后无奈至极时，薰已经和之前一样将耳钉换成了耳环，原本干干净净的耳朵上忽然多出两个铁圈，虎次郎愈加觉得心情微妙。

“今天要不要去我家留宿？”

“为什么？”

“……阿姨绝对会生气的。”虎次郎在薰黑着脸的注视中摊开手，坐到旁边的位置，托着脸悻悻看着薰将废弃的包装好好收起来。他已经能想见樱屋敷家父母犹豫复杂的神色，虽然估计不会相同，虎次郎感到隐隐心痛，“不痛吗？”

“被针扎一下能有多痛？”薰看着指尖染上血的耳钉，表情淡淡地将它丢进废弃的包装袋，“大惊小怪。”

“明明看起来很痛。”虎次郎抖了抖撇撇嘴，露出看着有点可笑的忌讳神色，“薰，你想当不良吗？”

“不良？”要做的事情做完了，薰提起包起身。他因为虎次郎的话停下来抬眼想了想，伸手穿过头发翻向一侧，转了视线俯视向还趴在桌上像只幼犬一样仰望的虎次郎，“这样？嗯。”

“我是开玩笑的，薰。”察觉到自己好像给出了什么不得了的意见，虎次郎忙解释道，大胯步着回座位拿过书包，追上已经走到门口的薰，“到此为止了哦，薰。你和我说好的。”

“啊？”在拿开手后重新散落的头发遮住了他戴着耳环的耳朵，如果不是毫不收敛的神情，薰看起来和之前似乎也没什么区别，“什么？”

“耳洞我来帮你打，但是打完之后不能再做其他的事情了。”虎次郎忙说着。薰会忽然想要这样做已经很让他惊愕了，虽然耳环这种程度的东西姑且还能接受，如果就这样为所欲为地跑进纹身店或者真的学那些不良少年染上些其他的什么不好的习惯要怎么办？

“但虎次郎就打了一个吧。还磨磨唧唧的。”薰摸了摸耳朵，耳环搭在他的指尖，虎次郎一时出神地盯着他的耳朵，“失言的是虎次郎。再说我的事情又轮不到你来插手。”

“那么讨厌的话老实地说出来不就好了……”虎次郎低声嘟囔了一句，“有你跟我凶的那个劲，那帮混蛋家伙也不会总是无聊地找你麻烦了。”

“你是会对着窗外的鸣蝉大喊大叫的类型吗？”显然薰听到了他的话，还显露出十足的嫌弃，“也就只有肌肉发达点的家伙，连肌肉都只是摆设。啧。”

“不良那套不适合你，薰。”

“你比蝉还吵。‘别西卜’。”

“‘别西’——喂，薰！”

唉声叹气后安静地走在他旁边的虎次郎悄悄瞥眼瞄着薰的模样。虽说就在不久前还在劝说他打消这个念头，稍微习惯后就觉得好像还不错。虎次郎忽然在想薰放弃将耳洞打在另一只耳朵上的事，稍微想一想，打了对称的耳洞戴着成对的耳饰的话，他说不定看起来意外的可爱。

“喂。你在想什么下流的事吗？”

“嗯？没有哦。”虎次郎微微仰首看他，轻轻摇头，“没有。”至少没有“下流”的成分在吧？

“披着人皮的混蛋猩猩。”

薰收回视线，垂眼的时候将耳边的发拨到耳后。虎次郎移开目光。真希望这个家伙能有一点自己有多显眼的自觉，现在这副模样，不只是在平添更多的注意吗……

但虎次郎还是太过天真了。他在第二天就察觉到了这件事。

“薰，没事吧？”注意到被头发遮掩的耳朵上没有带耳环，又怎么看都觉得他嘴角有些肿的虎次郎将手拢在嘴边，小声地冲他喊道，在薰侧眸看来时指了指自己嘴角相同的位置示意。

垂落视线的薰轻轻碰了碰肿起来的部分，重新专注于听讲。没被理睬却格外在意的虎次郎却没了半点听课的心思，总算是熬到了放学，其他同学都很快走光后，只剩下他靠在窗边等待这周负责写值周日志的薰。

“薰。”等到他将日志本合上，虎次郎开口，一边走向他，“被打了吗？”

薰瞥他一眼。“没。”

“但是……”

薰把日志放回原处，把手伸进了口袋里，然后在虎次郎愈加夸张的瞠目结舌中，将一枚耳环戴上耳朵、将第二枚耳环戴在上一个耳环的下面，然后拿出了第三个环状饰品，掰开一些后，张开嘴拨开些许发肿的一侧，将它穿了上去。

薰像昨天一样将头发拨向一侧，露出打了耳环的耳朵，将领带啦送了一些，看向虎次郎偏过头示意。

“回去了。”

“……哦，哦！”

虎次郎愣了愣跟上去，薰的头发散落下来，他将它拨到耳后。虎次郎比昨天更张扬地出神地盯着薰的下唇，似乎又听见耳钉枪扣合的一瞬的惊鸣声。

幻痛让虎次郎眉头颤了颤。“那个，很疼吗？”

“普通。”薰轻描淡写地说着，随后因为触碰在嘴角的手指睁大了眼。

“真的，薰？这不是都肿了吗？真的不疼吗？”

“……把手拿开，蠢货。”薰偏过头绕开他，极为不爽地走到前面。

“耳朵上就算了，嘴上的……阿姨和叔叔没有生气吗？”虎次郎几步便跟上他，理所当然地走在旁边，“亏我还在担心……啊，‘因为薰很优秀所以这种程度的事情就算了’之类的？还是说‘只要薰这样能感到开心的话也没有关系’什么的？”

“吵死了。”薰低声地咬牙切齿道。说实话昨天才打的耳洞今天已经没什么感觉了，然而嘴上的伤口似乎没那么容易恢复。尖锐的痛楚仍时不时地传来，肿胀感也格外清晰，这让他不是很想讲话。

但是挡在面前的这张脸实在是让人想要说些什么。在薰思考时，虎次郎的视线从他的唇环上移，似乎停在了鼻翼。

“明天是哪里？左边吗，还是说右边？”

薰提着包的手攥出青筋，很快虎次郎的头顶就出现一个圆润的肿包。

薰今天不想说话。但动动手还是可以的。

察觉到反复地摘取对恢复不好，上过药后戴上唇环的薰选择戴上口罩。这让生活变得多少有些麻烦，但薰还不至于因此而感到后悔。

倒不如说就这样畅快地显露出来才是更好的，但是单单虎次郎就已经麻烦成那个样子，这已经让他感觉很疲惫了，薰不是很想再去应付更多的麻烦。

因为佩戴的是小直径的耳环，头发散下来的话就不会很明显。半个月后伤口似乎已经恢复的差不多了，虽说摘掉饰品重新戴上时还会有轻微的刺痛，至少耳环和唇环都没有再弄脏了。

要……再来一个吗？

薰拨开头发看着镜子里自己带着两个耳环的耳朵，用梳子将头发梳到右侧露出带着耳环的左侧，垂下眼用喷雾辅助定型。

镜子里的模样让他感到些许舒畅，似乎这正是他应当显露的样子。他一点都没有像虎次郎想的那样再打个鼻环的打算，但是确实，仅仅是这样的话——他侧头看着自己的左耳——感觉还少了点什么。

“……薰……”

第二天是虎次郎一如既往的好笑的表情。但他似乎也已经习惯了这种程度的意外，见怪不怪，甚至还伸手过来，拨开挡在耳朵上的头发。

“又打了一个吗？”虎次郎伸出手触碰他耳舟处箍着的饰品，被薰偏头避开。

“别碰，会掉的。”消肿后他换了小一款的唇环，现在它看起来恰好箍在唇瓣上。耳舟上的也是。打在耳骨上似乎是件危险的事，这让薰不得不放弃了这件事。

“这样满足了吗，薰？”虎次郎问道，说得好像他很清楚这件事一样。

“猩猩可真是吵闹。”

薰远远绕开他，虽然虎次郎还是会跟上来。那个时候薰没有想过以前普通又安分的虎次郎会在日后变成行走的肌肉暴发户，还在显眼的地方纹上那么大一个黑色的太阳。

学生时期他还真没看出来虎次郎是个闷骚男。

不过也许只是和更直白的他在一起得太久而没有机会显露更张扬的自己。

洗完澡的薰回到房间，默不作声地直接爬上床坐到仰躺着看小说的虎次郎身上。虎次郎抬着的手往下滑了点，露出后面的那双眼。

“有趣吗？我还没看。”薰打着哈欠问道，暼着默默把书放到旁边的虎次郎。

“可以吗？”“什么？”

薰显然很清楚自己坐在哪里，也很清楚虎次郎含蓄模样的理由。

“真让人不爽。”薰低着头，指尖抵在比自己肤色明显深了一度的性器顶端，带动它轻转，“你这道貌岸然的家伙可真是长了个混蛋东西。”

虎次郎头皮发麻地倒下去，从薰的身上移开视线，望着空空荡荡的天花板。

“我才想说……你这个混蛋家伙……”

“啊？”

虎次郎重新翻开书盖在脸上，闷闷地说话，书随着他的动作一起一伏。

“随你喜欢吧。”

薰凝着眉头默默地看着他，手指倒是没忘就这么继续轻轻绕圈。虎次郎的腹部硬是因为紧张缩出六块腹肌，薰挑挑眉毛，指腹点在他的腹线上，清楚地感到他的颤栗。

“童贞男。”

“……你比我清楚。”虎次郎拨开书用单只眼睛看他，遮在脸上的书让虎次郎安心地面红耳赤，剩下的只要祈祷薰的耳朵还没有灵敏到能隔着这么远听见他胸腔里面过速的心跳吧。

——而这显然和他脑料过黄没有丝毫区别，想想一个本来就长得好看现在还加上一股野生味道的人，正袒露着精细的腹肉坐在他身上，用指尖玩弄他的性器。

青少年的年少轻狂，最经受不起这样的撩拨。

但虎次郎也没有什么能做的事情。虽然多少有些浪费天生的体格，他比看起来更加性情温和。也许也是为了照顾那个看着温顺，私底下却野得刹不住闸的幼驯染吧。

“童贞男。”

“我说你——”

在薰又一次这样说过后，虎次郎试图说些什么来抗议，但他在下一刻便因为意料之外地触碰而怔在那里，一动不动地僵硬了身体，只有下腹某处在微微地抽动。

——好热。温暖而湿润的口腔缓缓吞入性器，他看着薰扶着长发亲吻着顶端，然后随着柱身张开嘴，将它含入口中。

“薰……”

薰抬眼看向他，那一瞬的模样成了虎次郎脑中标志“性感”的图标。他似乎在用目光告诉虎次郎他的小瞧和玩弄，他在享受这个童贞男的慌乱和青涩易感。是在赤裸之上的赤裸裸地挑衅。

软舌拨着铃口、绕着柱身，他唇上的金属圆环抵着愈加挺直的性器，坚硬清晰的触感与柔软地舔弄对立相拥。肉感拉扯着被他体温染暖的唇环，那也许让他感到些许不适，于是薰将虎次郎吐出去，用手暧昧地抚着有着有趣质感的东西，单单用舌摩挲，让不经意触碰的唇仿佛如落樱般纯情地轻吻。

虎次郎喉结滑动着。欲望大抵是相同的，因此他感到了食欲旺盛。小说本滑在一旁孤零地摊散，虎次郎的手臂抵在额头。他汗津津地透过模糊的视野勾勒薰的轮廓，像是在一片淡雅的樱粉中寻觅最浓的一株，看它拢着花瓣捕食不属于它的蜜汁。

虎次郎仰起头发出过于低沉的喘声。薰眯着眼停下来，但体液已经弄脏了他才洗过的头发，压沉了眼睫，打湿了他的脸颊和唇角，连手掌都被沾染得稠黏。

“呸。你——”

“薰，”薰用手背抹着眼睛，还没能睁开眼就被抓在手腕拉过去。他撑手在虎次郎旁边，还没等抚稳就被掀翻在床上，“玩够了吗？”

“你——”本能让薰皱起眉头试图从他手中挣开，但这家伙平时虽然看着老实，力气实际上远比自己大，“喂，虎次郎！”

“薰要自己来吗？”虎次郎按住他一只手，抓上他的性器用指腹颇为用力地磨弄。薰恼火地盯着他，而清楚幼驯染有多敏感这件事让虎次郎更加兴奋，“我来帮薰做吧。比自己来要舒服得多吧，薰？”

“少在那里得意忘形。”

薰推在虎次郎手臂，推挪不动分寸。他也很快失去力气，只有曲起的腿不从心地并靠着，抵在虎次郎腰间，像是催促般夹紧。

“喂！”

“我要进去了，”虎次郎毫不客气地错动手掌，在他腰身绷紧挺起时，将手转向他身后，“每次都‘童贞’‘童贞’地喊。薰，”虎次郎伏到他打过孔的耳边，喃喃低语，“你就这么喜欢征服童贞的感觉吗？”

“你找死——唔……”

手指在体内胡乱搅动，然而为此而生的烦躁没能持续太久。还不等他领会身体变得空洞的意味，虎次郎已经用手臂绕过膝弯将他的腿托起，鲁莽地将冠处抵上了他的身下。

“喂！你这个——可恶……”

“薰。”

虎次郎轻轻在浅处捣弄，将他打湿后缓缓挤到深些的地方。薰绷紧了身体将他阻在中途，虎次郎停下来，像他方才一样张开嘴，含上被两枚圆环箍着的耳垂。

呼吸和温润潮湿感刺激着耳道和神经，薰不受控地打着颤。虎次郎用舌尖钻着圆环与他耳廓的缝隙，拨着耳环轻咬拉扯，随后将他另一只手也抓在手中，随着他侧头追吻到耳梢。

“这也是薰的一部分了。啊，好吧。”

在他低语的时候，薰突兀悸动着松懈下来。虎次郎在这个时候靠近，将他推挤、抬高，然后埋没到根部，浅短却迅速地抽动。最初的刺激轻易达到峰值，薰还没从脑热中反应过来，声音已经从唇间逸出，仓促又尖锐地直击着两人正绷紧着的神经上。

这样的声音……再多一点就好了。虎次郎眯起眼，脑袋又热又涨得让他像是陷入高烧，某种意味来讲或许这就是所谓的“发情热”。虎次郎看见薰眼圈发红地盯着他，对松开手就会被抓个纹裂图腾出来这件事心知肚明的虎次郎紧紧扣住他的双手，深深呼吸着，加大了幅度地摆动腰身。

“啊——”

床咿呀咿呀地摇动吟叫，薰一度抓紧着在他手背压出深深凹痕的手脱力地松开轻晃。直到感到的抗力消退不见，虎次郎才松开手，于是冷不防地被他抓在头上。薰用要扯掉一圈头皮的力道将他拉低到面前，用使不上力气的声音无力地咬牙切齿。

“发情猩猩——之后绝对要你死得很难看。”

虎次郎毫不在意他的骂骂咧咧，反抓在他头上向脑后拉去，叫薰扬起头，露出有着美好弧度的颈项，像是柔嫩的动物引诱捕食者撕咬。

“是薰勾引我的——”虎次郎咬上去，咬着他下颌最细嫩的软肉，“薰招惹童贞，总要负起责任。”

“滚开，混蛋——”

那样轻飘飘的威胁和引诱又有什么区别？虎次郎毫不畏怯地迎上他的挑衅，用手臂限制住他的朝向，迷离着吻上等待了很久的唇，在触碰和舔舐后离开，显出一丝困惑，然后坦然。

和这种东西置气也没有意义啊……虽然被一个铁环抢占了薰的吻，也确实很让他不爽。

青少年的年少轻狂，在嫉妒心和报复欲上也绝不相让。

虎次郎给他过于热烈的吻，像是争夺和发泄一般，但是薰很快明白过来。虎次郎不受控一样用撕咬的方式拉扯他的唇环，却又只是小心地用力，像哄慰般用舌尖舔舐。

“无聊的家伙。”

薰没有其他能拉扯的东西，总之他抓在虎次郎头顶。虎次郎因为惊讶而睁大眼，眼前是一如既往的薰，明明蹙着眉头，却又直白得令人着迷。

单是亲吻便能高潮的热情——他们那年的年少轻狂，正是这样不可理喻。

但是该冲动的时候冲动，至少不会让人在错过那段年岁之后才感到惋惜和悔恨。至于冲动着射在了里面的后果，对虎次郎来说用年轻结实的身体去承受就可以了。

或许也是因为他的无动于衷，才让薰后来下手越来越不知轻重吧。

以那样的姿态存在的薰持续了很久。像是一株樱树被忘记了修剪，发枝抽芽着野了一整个花季。但是那样强烈的印象不会被时间冲洗干净，毕竟过了一季又一季，身旁还是一样浑身写着混蛋的家伙。

“你干什么？”

樱屋敷从床头拿过眼镜戴上，冷眼盯着一大早就发情扰他好眠的家伙。像是玉米粒炸成了爆米花一样躯体伏在他身上，明明变得更加高大，眉眼却愈加沉稳温柔的家伙看着他轻笑。

“没什么，刚好想起了点事情。”

虎次郎解开他的衣服吻在胸口，樱屋敷叹了一声，才想问一下卡拉时间，就被突然的痛感惊得轻呼一声，顺手在虎次郎头顶抽了一把。

“你干什么！犬上身了吗混蛋猩猩！”

“在这里补一个洞好像也不错。”虎次郎拨着他胸口留下浅浅牙印的乳首，只是安分地伏在他胸口的小东西老实地挺硬起来，“‘不良薰’。”

薰愣了愣，明白过来他的意思，手当即扬起来，毫无顾忌地挥下去。

“……你这个蠢货！”


End file.
